


Acá o cojes o te cojen.

by orphan_account



Category: El Marginal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (¿Qué hubiera pasado si Diosito no hubiera llegado a matar a Ontiveros cuando recien entro a la covacha? Creo qué ya se imaginan a donde está encaminado esto.)'' Le habían contado muchas historias, mayormente su hermano, de lo que pasaba con los hombres que se ‘’dejaban’’ coger, el nunca penso que le podía pasar eso. Y cuando entro a la prisión al lado de su hermano tampoco lo pensó, Marito lo cuido siempre, el nunca dejaría que le pasara algo así… pero Marito no estaba ahí, con él, no lo estaba cuidando, ¿y si se enteraba qué le iba a decir? - ¡A esos putos hay que matarlos a todos!- o - Seguro les gusto que los hagan señorita a los putos esos- ''
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. El evento.

**Author's Note:**

> Ueh este es mi primer fic, asi que sean gentiles ah. Igual este fandom es mas chiquito que el pombero asi que no lo va a leer ni dios (badum tsss) mejor asi. Y si algun pobre diablo lo llega a leer, compadezco su alma.

Diosito no sabía qué le había dado de tomar el doctor, él como siempre vio que alguien se estaba metiendo pastis y se mandó de una. ‘Capaz que tenga que dejar de hacer eso’ piensa pero sabe que no lo va a hacer, está teniendo un mal viaje, está estresado, no se puede parar y lo peor es que los ratis están pasando para mandarlos a bañarse.

Apenas se da cuenta que uno se mete a la covacha, le habla y no escucha bien qué dice pero la voz la reconocería en cualquier lado: es el rati gil de Ontiveros, lo mira sin verlo y este lo empuja con el pie al piso. Se agacha y le apoya el bulto, Diosito no capta bien qué está pasando, pero cuando el otro habla entiende el riesgo en el que está en ese momento.

\- ¿Querés que te la ponga un poquito?- Le susurro Ontiveros mientras se frotaba sobre Diosito. - ¿Queres que te la ponga un poquito?

Diosito intentaba sacárselo de encima, con pocos logros. Casi no se podía mover no solo por las drogas sino también por una sensación extraña que no le dejaba moverse.

Casi como un suspiro y sin ninguna de su habitual lucha le dice - Salí, la concha de tu madre - Aunque la respuesta de Ontiveros fue agarrarlo de la cabeza e intentar inmovilizarlo, el intento pararse mientras el otro se reía de sus intentos en vano. 

Diosito intento agarrar la faca que tenía en el pantalón pero Ontiveros, sin percatarse del arma, fue rápido y con su mano derecha le agarro la mano y lo inmovilizó, con su mano libre le empezó a bajar el pantalón. En ese momento Dios comprendió lo que estaba por ocurrir y con sus pocas fuerzas intentó sacárselo de encima, sin lograrlo, intentó llamar a su hermano pero cuando trato de gritar se encontró sin voz, no podía hacer nada.

El joven Borges tenía miedo, miedo y pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Le habían contado muchas historias, mayormente su hermano, de lo que pasaba con los hombres que se ‘’dejaban’’ coger, el nunca penso que le podía pasar eso. Y cuando entro a la prisión al lado de su hermano tampoco lo pensó, Marito lo cuido siempre, el nunca dejaría que le pasara algo así… pero Marito no estaba ahí, con él, no lo estaba cuidando, ¿y si se enteraba qué le iba a decir? - ¡A esos putos hay que matarlos a todos!- o - Seguro les gusto que los hagan señorita a los putos esos- 

Pero el no era puto, ¿no? ‘¡no! Joaco no cuenta éramos pibes, éramos chicos estábamos pelotudeando na’ más, ni qué me hubiera gustado ni nada y después Kevin fue él el trolo qué quería, nada más fue un chape entre amigos habíamos dicho’. El no era puto.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos qué cuando una mano impactó contra su cara se sorprendio y tuvo qué recordar donde estaba - ¡Prestame atencion cuando te hablo, puto de mierda! Quiero que estes bien despierto para esto, qué te acuerdes hasta el dia que te mueras, drogadicto del orto. - ¿Porque estaba Ontiveros en la covacha del Doc.? Ah si.. Eso. 

Aunque Diosito era más grande que el, en su estado actual; drogado y confundido. No pudo hacer mucho para evitar que el bigote lo de vuelta, que lo muerda en el cuello, que le aplaste la cara contra el suelo, que lo toque donde antes solo lo habían tocado chicas, él antes había querido que lo toquen ahí pero ahora lo único que quería era que lo deje de tocar.  
Pero su deseo no se cumplio, y luego de escuchar como forcejeaba Ontiveros con su cinturón sintió como con la mano que no le mantenía la cabeza en el piso posiciono su pene, y luego de varios dolorosos intentos pudo meterlo. 

En ese momento se le fueron las fuerzas, no pudo hacer nada, se sentia inutil. La impotencia lo abrumaba, por mucho que intentaba no se lo podía sacar de encima, estaba pataleando, tirando golpes a cualquier lado, empezó a gritar pero rápidamente Ontiveros le metió una tela en la boca y le pegó varios cachetazos en la cara - Cállate porque después de que te cojo te mato, ¿me escuchaste?... ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!? - Asintió como pudo, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para decir que no. 

Cada segundo le dolía más, y aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, intento pensar en Mecha, en su hermano, en cualquier cosa. Pero no se podía distraer, los efectos de las drogas se le estaban yendo y en un momento de claridad sintió en su pantalón la faca, su salvación, qué a causa del movimiento se le estaba cayendo.  
Lentamente alcanzó para agarrarla, y aprovechando que Ontiveros llego al orgasmo y estaba distraído la sostuvo en sus manos. En un último intento de intimidación, el rati le mordió el cuello lo más fuerte que pudo, ese fue su error fatal. Porque con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, Dios estiró los brazos para atrás y le clavó profundamente en cuello. Ontiveros estaba muerto, pero él se le sentó arriba y lo siguió apuñalando, lo apuñaló hasta que se le rindieron los brazos, y solo ahí se dejó ir y lloro.

Lloro acovachado en la covacha hasta que no le salian las lagrimas, lloro por lo que había pasado, lloro por la angustia de no haber podido hacer nada, lloro por el arrepentimiento de haberse drogado, lloro porque no sabía cómo explicarle esto a Marito, por una vez en su vida se permitió llorar, y no paro de llorar hasta que escucho que los demás volvían de las duchas.  
Cuando escucho que volvían se seco las lagrimas, se subio el pantalon y lo sentó en un costado al cadáver que alguna vez fue Ontiveros. Se asomo por la sabana que estaba de como puerta y los vio venir al doctor y a Marito. 

\- ¿Marito?... Vengan, tenemos un problema. -


	2. Desahogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habian pasado dias, ¿cuantos? No sabía, Diosito no podía pensar en nada que no sea ese dia, de dia se mataba pensando en qué sí hubiera hecho esto o aquello qué tal vez no hubiera pasado nada, de noche se despertaba cubierto en un sudor frío y no se podía dormir hasta que amanecía -como un nene- le hubiera dicho Marito, si Marito se hubiera dado cuenta ‘duerme como un tronco el gil e’te’ piensa Dios una mañana.

Habian pasado dias, ¿cuantos? No sabía, Diosito no podía pensar en nada que no sea ese dia, de dia se mataba pensando en qué sí hubiera hecho esto o aquello qué tal vez no hubiera pasado nada, de noche se despertaba cubierto en un sudor frío y no se podía dormir hasta que amanecía -como un nene- le hubiera dicho Marito, si Marito se hubiera dado cuenta ‘duerme como un tronco el gil e’te’ piensa Dios una mañana. 

Hasta ahora el no sabe nada, y aunque hay momentos en los que lo único que quiere hacer en la vida es abrirse y contarle a su hermano porque está raro hace tanto, abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, no puede. Si pensó que tuvo miedo ese día más miedo le da pensar en cómo podría reaccionar su hermano, ‘no creo que le guste tener un hermano puto’ se recalca Dios, por ahora nadie sabe nada y el prefiere qué se quede así.  
El único que está medio raro últimamente es Patricio, desde el otro día que casi le da una ñapi por sorprenderlo de atrás el Doc lo está tratando medio cortante, le va a tener que ir a hablar. Escucha a los ratis pasar para irse a bañar, no sabe porque pero se le hace un nudo en el estómago, se limpia la nariz mientras se levanta y se pega a Barny hasta que llegan a las duchas. 

Su suerte no puede ser peor de qué justo en las duchas estan Patricio con los wachines del patio; César y su manga de giles. Se acerca y prende la ducha al lado de Patricio, este lo ignora, pero Diosito no es alguien fácil de alejar.

\- ¿Qué onda Doc?¿Como anda’?- Dice rápidamente, ojeandolo sutilmente. El Doc lo mira serio, muy serio y en voz baja le dice 

\- Dios, yo necesito hablar con vos. Por lo del otro dia. Aca no, pero después venite a mi covacha.- Le termina de susurrar y se aparta, se habían acercado bastante y César los estaba ojeando curiosamente, pensando si meterse o no.

\- ¿Doctor ya te conseguiste novia? Muy bien, ¿pero a cojer a otro lado trolos!- Se burló el, el y su banda se rieron como si no hubiera nada más divertido en el mundo y Dios con cada carcajada se calentaba más, ¡a él nadie le decía trolo! NADIE. 

\- ¿QUÉ TE PASA PINGÜINO QUERE’ QUE TE ZURTA?-

\- DALE VENITE TROLO DE MIERDA DALE ANIMATE PUTITO- 

Se le estaba a punto de tirar encima cuando aparecen Barny y el Colombiano para pararlos, mientras Barny lo frena a César el Colombia lo agarra y lo saca afuera, Diosito se suelta de agarre. Ya no le gusta que lo toquen. 

\- Parce uste’ tiene que calmarse, y venga ahorita conmigo qué su hermano lo está llamando.- Le dice Colombia, con ese tono de depredador, Diosito lo único que quiere ahora es cagarlo a piñas.

\- Bueno Colombiano no me apure’ que yo voy con mi hermano cuando quiero, MI hermano eh- Es cierto que tiene un poco de celos del Colombiano, desde que apareció su hermano parece que casi se olvidó de él, su hermano de verdad- Y decile que voy despue’ qué tengo cosa’ qué hacer- 

\- Yo le digo, pero luego si se enoja no me venga llorando a mi. Qué yo no tengo tiempo para niñitas- Retruco el Colombiano mientras se iba, y cuando ya lo perdió de vista, Dios se encaminó hacia la covacha del Doc.

\---  
Dentro de la covacha, Patricio estaba sentado en su ‘cama’ leyendo un libro que le dio la licenciada.

\- Me lo dejo tu novia, me dijo que a vos te gusta leer.- 

Le trajo Fahrenheit 451, era el libro favorito de el, y mentiría si decía que no le gusto el regalo. Estaba tan metido en su libro, tan tranquilo que casi olvido donde estaba, eso fue hasta que un cierto rubio entro a la covacha.  
Y mientras que el doctor encontraba la covacha como algo conocido y familiar dentro de este laberinto de concreto, el joven rubio al entrar no pudo sentirse más asfixiado, no entendía porque pero al entrar a la covacha toda su fachada de ‘superado’ y ‘macho alfa’ se fue en un instante cuando lo único que podía pensar era el sentimiento que corria por su cuerpo qué le pedia a gritos que se fuera de ese lugar. 

Y Patricio debe haber visto cómo se le emblanquecio la cara, porque de un salto se paró y lo ayudó a sentarse en su colchón. Y aprovechando que por una vez Diosito le había hecho caso, lo agarró de los hombros y le dijo:

\- Vos no nos contaste la verdad ¿no?- El rubio lo miro confundido ‘¿la verdad de qué?’ hasta que le cayó la ficha, la verdad de Ontiveros…

\- No qué deci’ Doc, yo les dije me quiso coger y ahí lo pinche… Ademas ya fue eso, fue hace una banda no quiero hablar más de el tema, corta- Le respondió Diosito con cada palabra exasperandose cada vez más. Era obvio para el mayor de los dos qué el rubio estaba a la defensiva. 

\- Mira Dios, yo no quiero asumir nada pero con la manera que estas actuando últimamente… Mira yo creo que pasó más de lo que vos me estas contando.- Sentándose para estar lado a lado el doctor se acovacho junto al rubio.- Además nosotros somos amigos, ¿no? Vos me dijiste que los amigos se tienen que ser honestos, y vos no me estas siendo honesto.- 

Aunque a Patricio no le agradaba manipular a Diosito, sabiendo que él tenía unos ideales muy particulares de los qué consiste una amistad, él tenía que saber, tenía que saber para qué la culpa no lo carcoma por dentro. Porque si el celador había hecho algo imperdonable entonces al menos podía quedar con la conciencia tranquila.

Saliendo de su monólogo mental, lo miro al rubio y descubrió que este parecía estar teniendo su propio debate consigo mismo, y al mirarlo más detalladamente se dio cuenta que el más joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esto lo sorprendió a Patricio, el nunca hubiera creído que el joven Borges era una persona capaz de perder la compostura tan rápido.  
Y luego de observarlo por unos minutos, Diosito le devolvió la mirada, casi implorando con los ojos que deje todo esto ir, qué no le pregunte más de este tema, pero él no podía dejarlo ir, no podía. 

-Contame Dios, confia en mi- 

-Marito no se puede enterar ¿por favor?- El médico asintió rápidamente, realmente el rubio estaba en un estado muy vulnerable, casi implorando por su silencio. 

-Okey… Te cuento-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno digan que piensan ya saben. Criticas, quejas, cosas que quieren que incluya o excluya, diganme. 
> 
> C:


End file.
